<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn it all down by Darth_Nuisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657459">Burn it all down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nuisha/pseuds/Darth_Nuisha'>Darth_Nuisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nuisha/pseuds/Darth_Nuisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day in and day out heroes fight to save us. This is the reality we see. Ordinary heroes - police, therapists, counselors, soldiers,  extraordinary heroes - secret agents, spies, super soldiers, monsters and magic users fight to keep the universe on track and running along its path. What we don't always see is what the heroes are fighting against. The problem is the heroes don't always see what they are really fighting against either. The heroes fight to maintain the status quo, but deep in the shadows there is opposition. And that opposition has a goal for the universe as well, and that goal is.....BURN IT ALL DOWN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/gifts">FanofaFanofaFandom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own The Dresden Files or any Marvel properties. All rights are retained by the appropriate legal entities.</p><p>This is planned currently to be mostly Dresden files (books not the TV show) compliant to pre-Peace Talks. MCU cannon divergence will be greater including but not limited to cannon surviving character deaths, cannon dead characters living, relationship changes, and so forth. One of the largest foci of these changes will be centered around Asgard and its royal family. Some characters may more closely resemble their Marvel comics counterparts.</p><p>I may, depending on how this develops, at some point include some of the Marvel TV properties like Agents of SHIELD or the Netflix Defenders series, if that does come to pass the tags will be updated for their inclusion.</p><p>This is my first attempt at fan fic, so please be kind. The original germ of an idea for this fic was inspired by We Share the Glow by BoudicaMuse and by both BoudicaMuse and FanofaFanofaFandom telling me I should write my own fic based on my comments. At the moment I'm not sure how long this is going to be or how often it will be posted, I'm mostly doing this to figure out how AO3 works. Please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning there was peace. Blessed silence and endless darkness. The entity would regain that peace, no matter the cost, even if it meant destroying everything that had come since. Even if the entity had to <em>burn it all down.</em></p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, <a href="https://marvel-movies.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-199999#:~:text=Earth%2D199999%20is%20the%20designated,television%20produced%20by%20Marvel%20Studios.">UNIVERSE 199999</a></em>
</p><p>Welcome, I am the Watcher, and it is my role to observe what transpires in the universe. But there are other - alternate- universes I am also able to see, ones in which slight things turn out differently than in the reality we know. And those slight changes can be the deciding factor between life as we know it and the destruction of not just one universe, but the entire multiverse. I fear that may be the situation developing in a universe adjacent to ours. This one isn't much different on the surface, but the Masters of the Mystic Arts our Stephen Strange works with have some additional practitioners here. Wizards, as they are commonly known, mostly administered by a group calling itself the White Council. But our tale does not begin in this time .....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to the events of Peace Talks and Battle Ground my inspiration and desire to work on this story or anything having to do with the Dresden Files has been destroyed. This story is on indefinite, possibly eternal, hiatus. Sorry to disappoint anyone. At this point I am not deleting the intro or the incomplete work I had in hopes I may someday come back to this.</p><p> </p><p>D.N.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.  As I said in my note at the top this is my first attempt at fan fiction so comments, critiques (be kind please), or any kind of support is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>